vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Cancer (Ganesha)
Summary Moon Cancer is a Moon Cancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an ally-Servant in the Indian Lostbelt. Moon Cancer's true name is Ganesha, the Remover of Obstacles and the God of beginnings, success and wisdom. It is currently fused with the woman named Jinako, altering her Saint Graph on conceptual level to fuse with her with only reason being that they are compatible. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Varies with Ganesha Vighneshvara Name: Ganesha, Jinako Caligiri, Remover of Obstacles Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown. 20s for Jinako. Classification: Moon Cancer-class Servant, Hindu God, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Supernatural Luck and Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Fusionism and Conceptual Manipulation (Ganesha forcibly fused with Jinako, rewriting her Saint Graph's name on a conceptual level, so that everyone will refer to her as Ganesha and no one will recognize her, even by her previous servant Karna), 4th Wall Awareness, Self-Petrification, Animal Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Light Manipulation and Water Manipulation (Can damage enemies with intense light and stream of water), Energy Projection (Capable of firing energy from her eyes), Air Manipulation (Capable of creating small tornadoes and air streams), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification and Possible Attack Reflection (Ganesha Vighneshvara can create impenetrable shield that will nullify any obstacle/attack and capable of nullifying and pushing it away when used offensively) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Managed to fight against Karna and Rama while petrified and can contend with Aśvatthāma when not). Varies with Ganesha Vighneshvara (It pushes away any attacks that she comes across, thus its quality is depending on the attacks from the enemy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Karna and Rama) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Took hits from bloodlusted Aśvatthāma). Likely Multiverse level+ with Ganesha Vighneshvara (By utilizing it alongside Lakshmibai's Nahin Denge, they were able to create "absolutely impenetrable hikikomori room" that not even Arjuna Alter with his full power can penetrate or reach) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Tens of meters, higher with dangos Standard Equipment: Unnamed Axe, spoon and dangos Intelligence: As a Hindu God, Ganesha's intellect should be high, specializing in science and wisdom. She is quite skilled fighter as well, capable of keeping up with the likes of Karna and Rama. Ganesha also has good analytical skills, using her seemingly useless knowledge of otaku culture as a tool to analyze Arjuna's plan. Weaknesses: She can't fight in Spirit Form. Ganesha is extremely lazy, though she is hardworking when she tries. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Ganesh Impact: The Human Bullet that Will Start to Exercise Seriously Tomorrow: It is a Noble Phantasm used when Ganesha has a wall on her back. It's true nature is just one big damaging blunt attack with her divinity compressed over and over. Ganesha Vighneshvara: I Command, I am the God of Obstacles A Noble Phantasm that can't be used unless Ganesha is in special conditions. Vighneshvara is another name of Ganesha and means "God of Obstacles". An absolute bounded field that will appear using her ability as a God who removes obstacles. If used offensively, with absolute force, it will wipe away and even push back any obstacle/attack in front of her eyes. Of course, it can be used as an absolute shield that protects from any obstacle/attacks when used defensively. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Moon Cancer has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all modern magi's spells and even of Caster's from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magic attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Moon Cancer has A rank Riding, allowing her to ride practically any creatures and vehicles with complete control, save those of Phantasmal and Divine Beasts, freely and with complete mastery. Personal Skills Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Due to being a psuedo-servant in the form of the son of Indra, she has B rank of this skill. Prosperous Business: An unknown skill coming from her representing prosperity to some extent, and its skill is currently not shown. Severed Tusk: The skill representing her characteristic of her broken tusk. It came from the story that Parashma's axe came from Indra, and thus she didn't dodge it and broke his tusk in the process. There are other myths to it as well, like the story that it is broken to begin with or that she throws it to the moon. Vinaya's Strength: Ganesha's another name. It is also the name of the demon king who is the remover of obstacles. It is connected to the meaning of "there is a success when you overcome the obstacle" and because of that, she is believed as "the God who removes obstacles". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Hindu Gods Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Food Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Concept Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Variable Tier Category:Animal Users Category:Stone Walls